ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Keoff
Keoff is a 14 year old Teen who lives in Highwood, California in the series Hean 10. He was enslaved and taken from his dad most of his childhood, but was freed by Hean. He was very greatful to this day that he saved his life and would vow to join Hean, in saving the world from evil aliens like Kanker. He has no siblings either, but alot of times he hangs out with multiple clones that he can produce naturally. History Season 1 When Hean heard of a ultimate basketball game coming up against a team he never heard of in the episode Let's Play, he had to be ready. He knew that the own coach was driving his own team crazy, so Hean decided to use aliens to stop the coach. When Hean had entered the court, he realized that about 20 clones were being enslaved by a evil alien named Coach SteamStrong. Hean and the Coach then played the Basketball Game using Keoff as Steamstrong's team only to be beaten by Hean himself. SteamStrong popped, and from that moment Keoff was freed by Hean. Keoff was very grateful for what Hean did and vowed to use his duplicating abilities to help him save the world. Days after, Keoff moved to Hean's hometown and went to the same school. Only to discover a worse enemy than SteamStrong: Kanker. The school wasat war, and while Hean was fighting off Kanker, Keoff helped fight Zarmos and save the staff and teachers of the school. After the battle, Keoff had become more than a friend for Hean. "He's more like a big brother," Hean quoted. Keoff helped save Hean from drowing, fighting his old enemy SteamStrong. In The New Story, Keoff became suspicious about Randon Inc. He fought with Hean in Randon Inc, and felt conflict with Randon. Basiclly, he doesn't like Randon one bit. However, Keoff was kidnapped by someone. After the events of Hean 10, Look For Your Mana, Keoff helped save Hean. In the finale, Keoff helped fight againest Kanker's army. He fought alongside his old enemy, SteamStrong who allied with him. Keoff fought againest Roar, and failed to kill him. Between Part 1 and Part 2, Keoff was kidnapped and totured by Kanker. Keoff joined the Rebillion and began to rise againest Kanker's reign. In Part 2, the Rebillion reveals its self, and Keoff fights in D.C. He is able to kill Roar, and finishes his battle with Randon on the Lincoln Memorial, killing him once and for all. However, he is kidnapped by Alan and is almost killed. He watches as Hean goes into exile. Physical Description Keoff is a teen who mostly wears a maroon jacket, has blue eyes, blonde hair, and wears jeans (with holes). Personality Keoff is brave, and would always stand up for Hean. Trivia #Keoff's dad has only appeared for 1 episode so far #Keoff is comfirmed to have a second power, but the creator has proclaimed to keep it a secret for now. Category:Heroes Category:Hean 10 Series